


Y/N X Cookie Monster

by williesbrokenhelmet



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Angst, CookieMonster, Fluff, Other, meandmyfriendmadethisasajoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williesbrokenhelmet/pseuds/williesbrokenhelmet
Summary: You go to school with cookie monster and you have always hated him, and even you can't remember why. Then when your teacher assigns you to evaluate his project, who knows what will happen.
Relationships: y/n/cookie monster
Kudos: 3





	Y/N X Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend decided to make this today. Um yeah, enjoy.

Another boring day of Biology, my least favorite class. I look over at the clock, only 20 minutes left, if I was lucky the teacher wouldn't call on me to present today. At this point I was completely zoned out only focused on the cold air coming through the window that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was snapped back to reality when the teacher called a name. His name. I couldn't help but pay attention when he walked to the front of the class. I've always hated him, but at this point I can't remember why. A small part of me will always wonder if there is something else there. 

As he stood at the front of the class I couldn't help but admire his blue fuzzy physique. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but my eyes wouldn't stop wandering. As his presentation came to an end I was glad that I could go back to pretending that he didn't exist. I started to zone out again as I realized that there was only ten minutes of class remaining. I was jolted back into reality when the teacher called my name. At first I was confused because there clearly wasn't enough time for me to present. I looked at her with a puzzled look before she began to explain.

“Y/N, would you please take the time today to go to the library with Cookie Monster and give him feedback on his presentation.” I was in shock. That last thing that i would have expected was to be forced to interact with him. Of all people, of course it was him. 

“Y-yeah of c-course” I managed to muster as a response. At that moment I looked around the class. Only for a second I was able to catch his glare. The moment I looked at him, he immediately looked away. Had he been staring at me this whole time?

I looked back to the front of the classroom and at that very moment I heard the bell ring. I didn't really want to have to walk up to him so I decided that I would let him come up to me instead. I got up and gathered my things and just as I was about to walk out of the classroom I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up at him. It was always so annoying how I had to look up to him. He was several feet taller than me, most people were. God, I hate being the shortest kid at my school.

“So, do you wanna get this out of the way and go to the library now?” As he spoke I couldn’t help but get goose bumps, his voice was so deep. Crap, i really need to stop thinking about him like this.

“Uh, yeah totally” I replied timidly. With that we began to walk to the library. Several times during our walk, I would fall behind, as it was hard to keep up with him with my short legs. As we made it to the entrance of the library I was completely out of breath, before I knew it I felt something in my hands. It was a water bottle.

“I think that you're gonna need that more than i do.” He let out with a laugh. I couldn't help but blush at how considerate he was. I quickly looked away before he could tell.

We walked over to a table at the back of the library and placed down our stuff, and sat down across from each other. He reached into the bag and pulled out his presentation notes. As he began to speak I could tell that he was slightly nervous. “ s-so do you t-think that my presentation was o-okay?” He looked horrified while he talked to me, but i couldn't tell why. Was I really that intimidating? 

“Uh well, it was good for the most part, But you missed a lot of stuff” I said slightly annoyed at how scared he was. At that moment i could tell that what i had just said had made things a lot worse.

“W-what d-do you m-mean? H-how could I-I have m-missed that much?” he said. As I looked up at him I could tell that he was on the verge of tears. At this point i was completely annoyed, how could he be getting this worked up about something this stupid?

“Seriously? Are you really about to cry? You didn't even miss that much, and if you had been paying more attention in class I'm sure you would have been able to easily complete the assignment the correct way?” I said with a scoff. I looked up at him, only to see that he was crying. Full on tears at this point.

“I-i was r-really trying, Y-y/N, I p-promise t-that i was.” He let out with a sniffle. Now i felt bad. Like really really bad. I couldn't take back what i had said but maybe i could try and make him feel just a little bit better.

I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his, and he looked up to see me. “Hey buddy, i'm really sorry for what i said. I know that you're trying your best and I just got frustrated, but I shouldn't have.” I apologized, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

“It's alright” he said with a slight smile “I need to stop being so sensitive anyways” he looked down and our hands. It was only in this moment that I realized that we were still holding hands.

“Don’t say that” as i spoke he moved his head back up to look at me “you're perfect just the way you are” At that moment both of us blushed. I began to pull away when he stopped me by squeezing my hand.

Before i could even think of a response to what had just happened, the bell rang, signaling to us that our free period was over and we needed to get to our next class. I let out a sigh as I gathered my belongings and said my goodbyes to my new friend. 

That night I couldn’t get him out of my head. He was in every thought I had and every dream I dreamt. I really wanted to go back to how I felt before, to have the same hatred that I had felt only days before. But I knew that I couldn't. Something had changed and a small part of me knew that it was for the better.

A couple of weeks had passed and we had hung out almost everyday. We had become so close that we were practically best friends, or maybe a bit more. 

I walked into school, it was a cold Monday morning. Usually i would have nothing to look forward to, but now that Cookie and I have become friends i’m always excited to get to school. I begin the short walk to our meeting place only to find that he is not there. He always gets there before me, but I decide that it's not a big deal. After waiting for what seems like forever I begin to become antsy. Did he seriously stand me up? Maybe I was right to hate him from the beginning. Right as I was about to walk away, I saw him enter through the front doors of the school. I let out a sigh, relieved that he hadn’t ditched me. As he walked closer I could tell that he was holding something, A large purple poster. It had white lettering but I couldn't tell what it said. 

When he finally got close enough I looked at the poster and read the white letters. The poster read “Y/N, My heart would crumble if you said no. Homecoming?” After reading the poster I couldn't help but smile. I began to run into his arms, he dropped the poster and caught me and picked me up. I said, “Hey Cookie Monster, of course I'll go.”

The end.


End file.
